Tales of Symphonia: Horror Vacation
by Winter's ice
Summary: All Zelos asked for was a break, so Lloyd allowed it, little did he and the rest of the team now, that they will be dragged into a crazy vacation, too famous hot spots, too dealing with fan girls, and new enemies, will they live through this vacation?


Well, my first Tales of Symphonia fan-fic, purely random and absolutely the perfect way to kill time when you're bored out of your mind, well, enjoy! 

Disclaimer- I own nothing, only the story, if I did, there would already be a direct sequel, no spin-offs, and a full scale anime, not a OVA.

The Suggestion for a Vacation and Fan Girls?

The team had just finished up yet another battle against a group of random monsters, honing their skills for the next encounter with Cruxis or Kratos, or both for that matter. They had just finished up dealing with that freak Rodyle, and with help from the Renegades, but at a cost, the member's that came to the Ranch had sacrificed themselves, for the sake of their mission. To make matters worse, their exit was covered by a dome, and thanks to the self-destruction mechanism going off, the dragons that were being contained were set free. With no way out, the only way to survive was to fight off the dragons, but to no avail. There was just too many dragons for the team to handle, and when all hope was lost, a dazzling, sparkling, orange colored bird came, destroying the dome over head and killing all of the dragons. With that taken care of, they were able to escape on the Rheairds and they learned from Mithos, their half-elf friend they saved from Ozette, that he was worried and came to help the team. He tried to destroy the dome by blasting it with fire balls, then, the bird appeared after Genis played on the instrument he received from Mithos. Later, after returning the borrowed Rheaird, they headed back to Tethe'alla, and dropped off Mithos back at Altessa home and now they were back out training near Meltokio, and a certain redheaded chosen is causing some ruckuses.

"Hey, guys, can were finish this up already and head back, I'm sick of fighting the same stupid monster's over and over!" wined Tethe'alla's chosen, Zelos.

"Stop complaining Zelos, were training so when it comes down to fighting Cruxis, we'll be strong enough to finally defeat them once and for all!" replied the leader of the group, Lloyd.

"I know that bud, but, all we ever is fight here, fight there, and work our butts off! We need some time off, you know?" asked Zelos, with a smirk on his face.

"Well, that's true, maybe we can take off the rest of the day and relax," commented Lloyd, rubbing the back of his head.

With that, Zelos runs up to Lloyd and gives him a big bear hug, and screams, "That's my best buddy in the whole universe!"

"Zelos, I-I can-can't breath, l-l-let go" Lloyd managed to say from the amount of force in Zelos's hug.

"Oh, right, sorry bud, and thank you for the break! I'll meet you all back my place later, see ya!" Shouted Zelos as he ran off towards Meltokio, which wasn't that far away.

"Uh, um, alright" replied Lloyd rubbing the back of his head yet again.

"I have a bad feeling about this," commented the little mage of the group, Genis.

"I too, have a bad feeling about this as well," replied his older sister and healer of the group, Rain.

And so the rest of the group slowly started their way back towards the capital city of Tethe'alla.

Meanwhile, Zelos managed to run all the way back to his manor in record time, and along the way, he even managed to surpass the urge to flirt with the many fine looking females that were apart of his fan-club. Once he reached his bedroom, he opened up his drawer next to his extravagant bed. All over his rooms were gifts from all the woman who were enchanted by his charms, from simple home made chocolates, and roses, too photos of the female fan and even a gigantic statue of Zelos crafted by one of his many dedicated fans, which even came with a letter. The contents of the letter as follows,

"To my beloved, prince Zelos,

I dedicated this statue to you, which I carved myself, which shows all of your truly

wonderful, fantastic, features. From you're devilish smile, to your shinny, chrisom, flowing hair, and your illuminating eyes. This wonderful piece shows all the wonderful aspects of you, but only lacks the soul, which I can never craft; you're wonderful, loving soul.

Sincerely,

Pamela"

This is just one of the many strange letters he has received from his many fans, but even these girls has thrones, and if you got in their way of showing their affection, they will become a monster. Zelos continued to rummage through his drawers, tossing aside small gifts, letters, articles of clothing, thin books, in till he finally found what he was searching for.

"Ha, finally found it!" shouted the Chosen with a large grin on his face, "Now it's time for some fun with my pals!" and with that he ran out of his room, down the large staircases, and throwing the item he just found upon the grand piano, next to many unopened packages from his many admirers. It appeared to be a travel book labeled, "The Top Hot Spots of Tethe'alla" and it was a large, leathered bound, book. After the book landed on the piano, Zelos ran out of the manor.

Now back to were the rest of the team, they were heading toward Zelos's manor, and was in the area the to the right leads top shops, while to the left was the over priced Coliseum. They were halfway though when some snobby looking rich girls approached them. There were about ten of them and they stopped the team from advancing.

"Um, could you please move? We need to get through," asked the Chosen of Sylvarant, Colette in her usual, friendly tone of voice.

"Well, I think not, we need to speak with you all about you connections with Master Zelos!" asked the leader of the female gang.

"Oh great, not this again. Why can't we leave that idiot here so we don't have to deal with his crazy fan-club?" complained Genis.

"How dare you say such horrible things about Master Zelos!" yelled the leader yet again. She was tall, with red colored hair, which reached down to her waist.

"Please don't fight, can we please just settle this in a friendly manner?" asked Colette.

"Well then, all you have to do is tell us what your connections are with Master Zelos!"

"Why should we tell you about our business? It doesn't involve you, so don't ask, and can you leave us alone now?" asked an annoyed Lloyd.

"What! How dare you talk to president Pamela like that!" replied another female.

"You are all acting like children," spoke the professor putting her hand over her face.

"Why you little…" started a third female.

"I sense hostility, shall we retreat or shall we gage the enemy?" asked the stoic pink-haired girl, Presea.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Pamela, the leader of the Master Zelos Fan Club Squad! We of the squad live to protect our beloved Master Zelos as the Fan Club Rangers!" With that the leader raises her are and shouts, "Fan Club Rangers, introduction!" The team slowly backs away, fearing what was to come from these obsessed fan girls, and the leader runs up and shouts, "Ranger Red! The fearsome leader!" Then, a girl with purple hair comes up and put's up her arm and shouts, "Ranger Purple! The second in command!" Next comes up a girl with blond hair and jumps forward and shouts, "Ranger Yellow! The food lover!" Then comes a girl with silver hair and without a lot of energy says, "Ranger Silver. The lazy one" and finally a girl with pink hair runs up, then trips and fall straight on her face. She then quickly gets up and shouts, "Ranger Pink! I love to have fun!"

Then all in unison they all shout, "We are the Fan Club Rangers who fights to protect our beloved master Zelos from the clutches of vile women!" While in the background, two girls are holding are holding a large banner with Zelos's face on it holding a rose and smiling, and the remaining girls are blasting off small fireworks.

"All who against are our beloved Master Zelos fear us, all who love him join us, for we are the Master Zelos Fan Club Squad!"

The whole team is disturbed by the whole situation, yet laughable at that. They were all thinking the same thing, at the same time, "_Zelos has some crazy fan-girls!" _The team begins to leave but is then stopped by a cry of "Were do you think you are going!"

A shiver went down the spines of our heroes; they were expecting the worst, just like the last encounter with some crazed fans, or at least one seriously ticked off ninja.

_Two weeks earlier_

"_What is going on here? Why are all those people with Master Zelos?" spoke a young girl, with short brown hair._

"_Grr, to make matters worse, that Sheena is with them! I bet she's always all over Master Zelos!" shouted yet another female with blonde hair, "That wench just wants Master Zelos for herself!"_

"_Well, of course, and I bet Zelos doesn't mind, she has one nice set of melons! I mean, what type of guy doesn't want one of those right? Anyway, you too don't stand a chance against her, your both flat as a pancake! Hahahaha!" laughed a young male next to the two girls. While over were the team was, the clumsy assassin was getting ticked off and seemed like she was going to blow a gasket from both the harassment and sexually harassment. She slowly walks over to Zelos and grabbed him and began to violently shake him._

"_This is all your fault you no good pervert!" shouted the female ninja._

"_Hey, hey, don't go blaming me for you being criticized, after all, you can't resist me?" spoke the annoying Chosen who was in for a pounding. _

"_Here we go again, every time we come to Meltokio, we end up with a fight," complained the young swordsmen scratching the back of his head and than though, "Why am I always rubbing the back of my head?" _

"_No, let go of Master Zelos!" shouted the two girls in unison._

"_Hahah, go girl, beat that perv, he takes all of the girls!" shouted the boy, and he thought to himself, "I get to see some bouncing action too! Jeez, I'm turning into a sicko perv just like Zelos"_

_So this continued for a while longer, and in the end, Zelos ended up with a bloody nose, the fan girls vowed to take revenge for him, and the boy enjoyed the ordeal, and Sheena stormed off with the rest of the crew following behind, but at a distance. They didn't want to end up like Zelos after all._

Back to present time

"We are not down with you yet! The males, blonde and pink-haired won can leave, but the two females must stay!" shouted the crazy leader, pointing at both the professor and the assassin.

"Not this again," whined Sheena, with her head already filling with steam.

"Now I'm being dragged into this whole ordeal," spoke Rain while assessing the situation, and then she whispered to Sheena, "We can probably out run them."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" shouted Pamela, "You two better not be thinking of running away, we need to settle some issues here!"

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" asked a male voice from behind, and it turned out to be no one other than…

"Master Zelos!" squeaked the girls at the same time and they all ran to him. The one's holding the banner immediately dropped it, and because of that…

"Hi Master Zelos!" yelled the Pink Fan Club Ranger, and she tripped on the discarded banner and fell flat on her face. To make matters worse for her, some of the other girls trampled all over her and went straight to Zelos, and she lowly mumbled, "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Why hello ladies, it's nice to see you all in good health, and of course, you're all as lovely as usual," spoke the Chosen, with a smirk on his face, "If you will excuse me, I have something to discusses with my buddies over there," he says wile pointing towards the rest of the crew.

"But Master Zelos, we want to be within your wonderful prescience!" yelled one of the assisting members of the Master Zelos Fan Club Squad.

"No need to worry ladies, I'll have all the time in the world for you later," and with that left his fan club behind him, but when he turned his head, they were all giving him puppy dog eyes. He hated to disappoint his fans, and when they gave him those cute little puppy dog eyes, guilt builds up within himself, but he always has a back up plan.

"There is nothing to fear, everything will be perfectly fine," with that he points at one of the girls and shouts, "Bang!"

With that, the fan girl faints, and all the others are asking him to do the same to them.

"Jeez, look at that idiot. The baka rangers falling to the idol, do any of them have a single shred of sense in their head?" asked Genius while watching the whole ordeal.

"Hahah, your just jealous runt!" shouted Zelos while he finished up with the girls.

"What a ass, he is so annoying, sometimes I just want to burn him to a crisp!"

"Well, welcome to the club," replied Sheena watching Zelos and the girls, "If you decide to kill him, let me know."

"Now, now, no need to get jealous!" spoke Zelos as he reached the crew, with the girls all passed out.

"Theirs no way in hell I'll ever be jealous!" shouted Sheena as she walked over to Zelos and bonked him hardly on the head.

"Ouch, that hurted Sheena, you don't have to be so cruel, well anyway, I have something to discuss with you all."

"Huh, what is it Zelos? You sound serious?" asked Lloyd.

"Well, you see bud, there is something I think we all need, and I of course think it's about time we do it. I think we all need," Zelos cuts off and takes in a deep breath and yells, "We should all go on a vacation!"

"A vacation!" they all shouted in unison, all fearing what Zelos had in store for them.

"Yup, a vacation!" shouts Zelos, with a huge grin on his face.

"_This can't end well for us!_" thought the team; all wondering what he has up his sleeve.

To be continued…

**Well, here's chapter one! Well, please review and tell me what you think about it! **


End file.
